concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 6
=Chapter 6= Page start(paperback version): p. 59 POV Character: Catelyn Tully Stark Synopsis Catelyn's rooms in Winterfell are always warm, because of the hot springs beneath the castle. After their lovemaking, Eddard gets up and opens the windows, not liking the heat. Catelyn hopes they may have started another child. Eddard says that he will refuse Robert, and Catelyn says he must not, that King Robert is different from the man he grew up with, that his pride must not be offended. Eddard says he wishes His older brother Brandon had lived, to be the Lord and the King's Hand. Desmond knocks at the door, saying that Maester Luwin has an urgent message for Eddard. Maester Luwin says that a message had been left, in a carved wooden box in his observatory. There was a glass lens within it, and a message hidden beneath a false bottom. Maester Luwin says he has not read it, and will not give it to Eddard, for it is addressed to Catelyn. Catelyn takes the message, apprehensively. It is from Lysa, and written in a secret language the two sisters share. She asks Maester Luwin to stay and keep them counsel, and tells them that Lysa claims that Jon Arryn was murdered, by the Queen and the Lannisters. Catelyn says that now Eddard must go be the King's Hand, to find the truth behind Lysa's accusations. Eddard deliberates, then makes his decision. He will go, but Catelyn must stay behind, to run Winterfell and teach Robb the art of governing. He says that Rickon may stay with her as well, but the others must come south--Sansa to wed Joffrey, Arya to learn the ways of court, and Bran to foster with the King's children and bridge the gap between Robb and Joffrey. Maester Luwin asks about Jon Snow. Catelyn remembers the bastard child that Eddard brought back with him in the early days of their marriage. There were rumours that Ashara Dayne was his mother, but Eddard forbade her to ask about him, saying only that Jon was his blood. Eddard would never send him away, and Catelyn could never forgive him that. Catelyn insists that Jon must leave, but Eddard says he cannot take him to court. Maester Luwin mentions that Ben Stark had told him of Jon Snow's ambitions to join the Night's Watch. Eddard agrees to let Jon take the black, though not until they are ready to leave for the south. Character List Appearing: *Catelyn Tully Stark *Desmond *Eddard Stark *Luwin, Maester Mentioned: *Aerys Targaryen *Arthur Dayne *Arya Stark *Ashara Dayne *Benjen Stark *Brandon Stark (Eddard's brother) *Brandon Stark (Eddard's son) *Edmure Tully *Joffrey Baratheon *Jon Arryn *Jon Snow *Lysa Tully Arryn *Rickon Stark *Robb Stark *Robert Baratheon *Rodrik Cassel *Sansa Stark Terms Mentioned Places: *Dorne *Eyrie *Myr *Riverrun *Wall *Winterfell Terms: *Arryn *Direwolf *Hand of The King *Iron Throne *Kingsguard *Lannister *Maester *Night's Watch *Others *Sept (A Song of Ice And Fire) *Starfall *Stark *Summer Sea *Sword of The Morning *Sworn Brother A Game of Thrones: Chapter 06 A Game of Thrones: Chapter 06